Pinch Hitwell
This article is about Johnny that can be quickly found while flipping the customer files in Papa's Pizzeria and Papa's Burgeria. For the lumberjack Johnny, click here. Pinch Hitwell is a male customer who made his first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Baseball Player Loves: Candy Jack Hates: Knuckleballs Pinch Hitwell is an independent pinch-hitter for Griller Stadium, who can be seen playing for the home team at each game. Pinch had his name changed from Johnny to avoid confusion and to better his chances at hitting the major leagues. After a year at the Oniontown Sourdome, Pinch was offered a job in his hometown at Griller Stadium. He was ecstatic to return to Tastyville, home of his favorite Pizzeria! Appearance As he plays for any of the thirteen teams that call Griller Stadium home, he wears the uniform of whatever team is the "home team" for that particular game. In his earlier profile pictures, he wears a generic, logoless, baseball uniform. Outside of the Hot Doggeria, he will wear the uniform of the team whose city he is visiting: *Papa's Cupcakeria: Frostfield Batters *Papa's Freezeria HD/To Go!: Calypso Island Coconuts *Papa's Pastaria: Portallini Gondoliers *Papa's Donuteria: Powder Point Woolies *Papa's Wingeria HD: Starlight City Buffaloes *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!/HD: Tastyville Tomatoes *Papa's Cheeseria: Toastwood Turkeys *Papa's Bakeria: Whiskview Black Birds *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Tacodale Hardshells *Papa's Sushiria: Sakura Bay Samurais *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Maple Mountain Flapjacks *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Oniontown Crushers Pinch Hitwell also wears the Burgerburgh Sizzlers' and Maple Mountain Flapjacks' uniforms as his alternate outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! He also wears the standard, Hot Doggeria-themed uniform in Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!. Style B He wears the standard, teamless uniform from his customer profile on Papa's Hot Doggeria Style H During Baseball Season, he wears his standard uniform from Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *Onions *Cheese *Marinara Sauce *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Lemon Mist **Small Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry Holiday (Baseball Season) *Liner A *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts **Candy Baseball, Cherry, Candy Baseball *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Butterscotch Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts **3 Pretzel Bats Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Pastaria *Regular Radiatori *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *4 Tomatoes *4 Sausages *Grated Mozzarella *Garlic Breadstick Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Regular Stellini *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *4 Tomatoes *4 Sausages *Provolone Star *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Mint Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Chocolate Chips *Waffle Wedge *3 Cherries Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Roll Donut with Boston Cream Filling **Cinnamon Sugar **Crushed Peanuts *Regular Roll Donut **Chocolate Icing **Banana Drizzle *Pumpkin Round Donut **Vanilla Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Pumpkin Roll Donut with Apple Pie Filling **Cinnamon Sugar **Candy Jack *Regular Roll Donut **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Banana Drizzle *Pumpkin Round Donut **Vanilla Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Candy Jack Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Buffalo Boneless Wings (left) *4 Teriyaki Hog Wings (right) *4 Green Peppers *Awesome Sauce Dip *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Ground Beef (bottom left) *3 Bacons (bottom right) *3 Prosciutto (top left) *4 Sausages (top right) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Marble Rye Bread with Provolone Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Ham *Bacon *Sliced Ham *Fried Egg *Bacon *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Poutine **Bacobites Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Marble Rye Bread with Maple Jack Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Ham *Maple Mini Sausages *Sliced Ham *Fried Egg *Bacon *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Poutine **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Strawberry Wafer **2 Strawberry Wafers *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Salted Caramels Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Liner A *Apple Crumb Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **2 Chocolate Bananas *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Caramel Apple Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Salted Caramels Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **3 Salted Caramels Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner B *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **3 Salted Caramels Papa's Bakeria *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust *Peanut Butter Fluff *Toffee Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Slit Top Crust *Caramel Drizzle (All Over) *Chocolate Mousse (Outer Ring) *Crushed Peanuts (Outer Ring) Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust *Peanut Butter Fluff *Toffee Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Autumn Leaves Crust *8 Harvest Cookies (Inner Ring) *Chocolate Mousse (Outer Ring) *Crushed Peanuts (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Hard Taco with Pork *Onions *Nacho Cheese Sauce *Tomatoes *Cheese *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Nacho Cheese Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Waffle Taco with Scrambled Egg *Bacon *Onions *Maple Syrup *Hash Browns *Cheese *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Nacho Cheese Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Flipped **Crab Stick **Yellowtail *Sesame Seeds *Teriyaki Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Chocolate Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Chairo Soy Paper with White Rice *Flipped **Crab Stick **Yellowtail *Roasted Pumpkin Seeds *Teriyaki Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Pumpkin Spice Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Hard Taco with Pork *Onions *Nacho Cheese Sauce *Tomatoes *Cheese *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Nacho Cheese Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Funnel Cake Shell with Pork *Onions *Caramel Apple Sauce *Chocolate Bacon *Cinnamon Swirl Popcorn *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Nacho Cheese Papa's Pancakeria HD *Bacon French Toast *Maple Syrup *Bacon French Toast *Chocolate Chips *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Sugar Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Bacon French Toast *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle *Bacon French Toast *Streusel *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Pumpkin Spice Coffee with Sugar Papa's Pizzeria HD *Garlic Knot Crust *Buffalo Sauce with Provolone Cheese *3 Bacons (bottom right) *4 Sausages (top right) *4 Ground Beef (bottom left) *3 Prosciutto (top left) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Holiday (BavariaFest) *Pretzel Crust *Bierkäse Sauce with Provolone Cheese *3 Bratwurst (bottom right) *4 Sausages (top right) *4 Ground Beef (bottom left) *3 Prosciutto (top left) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun *Cheese *Ketchup *Marinara Sauce *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Lemon Mist **Small Candy Jack Holiday (Easter) *Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun *Blue Cheese Crumbles *Ketchup *Marinara Sauce *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Lavender Frost **Small Cotton Puffs Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Fudge Cookie with Peanuts and Hokey Pokey Ice Cream * Peanut Butter Cookie with Butterzinger Bits and Cookie Dough Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Peanuts and Hokey Pokey Ice Cream * Chocolate Mousse * Butterscotch Syrup * Peanuts * Cookie Dough Bits * Waffle Cone, Blueberry Swizzle, Waffle Cone Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 36 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 11 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 17 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 16 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 49 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 11 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 51 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 40 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 54 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 43 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 2 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 2 *Papa's Scooperia: Rank 31 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Baseball Season and Pretzel Bat. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Butterscotch Topping. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Provolone Stars. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he's unlocked with Small Cup. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Roll Shape Cutter. *In Papa's Wingeria HD, he is unlocked with Awesome Sauce Dip. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! and Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Salted Caramel. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Pumpkin Spice Tea. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Chicago Bun. *In Papa's Scooperia, he is unlocked with Curveball Crunch. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Scooperia Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Uniforms In Papa's Hot Doggeria, Griller Stadium host a new home team each week. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2227 Pinch Hitwell Tastyville.png|Tastyville Tomatoes Pinch Hitwell Burgerburgh.png|Burgerburgh Sizzlers Pinch Hitwell Tacodale.png|Tacodale Hardshells Pinch Hitwell Calypso Island.png|Calypso Island Coconuts Pinch Hitwell Maple Mountain.png|Maple Mountain Flapjacks Pinch Hitwell Starlight City.png|Starlight City Buffalos Pinch Hitwell Griller Stadium.png|Griller Stadium Pinch Hitwell Frostfield.png|Frostfield Batters Pinch Hitwell Portallini.png|Portallini Gondoliers Pinch Hitwell Powder Point.png|Powder Point Woolies Pinch Hitwell Toastwood.png|Toastwood Turkeys Pinch Hitwell Whiskview.png|Whiskview Black Birds Pinch Hitwell Sakura Bay.png|Sakura Bay Samurais Pinch Hitwell Oniontown.png|Oniontown Crushers Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Trivia *If you look and flip pages very quickly, Pinch Hitwell – under the name of Johnny – can be found hiding in the customers chart in Papa's Pizzeria and Papa's Burgeria, except that he doesn't have facial hair. **His hair also resemble the same design as Carlo Romano's. *His orders often consist of brown and orange items. *He wears a different uniform every time he comes in as a Closer at Papa's Hot Doggeria. This is why he wears a generic white baseball uniform in his customer file in that game. *He is the first Papa's Hot Doggeria debutant to have a Flipdeck. *He is the only customer who orders the toppers before the pourable toppings in Papa's Bakeria. *The "Team Player" sticker can be earned by serving him while wearing Logo Cap and Baseball Jersey in Papa's Bakeria and Papa's Sushiria. *He is the only customer who orders all of the holiday ingredients during Maple Mornings in Papa's Taco Mia HD. *He is the only customer to have the Dashing Skill in Papa Louie 3 who isn't a Papa's Burgeria debutant. *He is found in the Oatmeal Poster in Papa's Scooperia. *His Style A in Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go is his Style H in Papa's Scooperia Order Tickets Pinch Hot.png|Pinch Hitwell's Hot Doggeria order Pinch Baseball.png|Pinch Hitwell's Cupcakeria order during Baseball Season Pinch Cupcakeria.png|Pinch Hitwell's Cupcakeria regular order Pinch Freezeria HD.png|Pinch Hitwell's Freezeria HD order Pinch Hitwell-pasta.png|Pinch Hitwell's Pastaria order during Starlight Jubilee Pinch Pasta.png|Pinch Hitwell's Pastaria regular order Pinch Hitwell's Freezeria To Go! order.png|Pinch Hitwell's Freezeria To Go! order Pinch Big.png|Pinch's Donuteria order during Big Top Carnival Pinch Donut.png|Pinch Hitwell's Donuteria regular order Pinch Winger.png|Pinch Hitwell's Wingeria HD order Pinch Pizza.png|Pinch Hitwell's Pizzeria To Go! order Pinch Hitwell's order during Maple Mornings.png|Pinch Hitwell's Cheeseria order during Maple Mornings Pinch Cheeseria.png|Pinch Hitwell's Cheeseria regular order 2016-06-01 00.28.53.png|Pinch Hitwell's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival pinchhitwellcupcakeriatogo.jpg|Pinch Hitwell's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Pinch Thanks.png|Pinch Hitwell's Cupcakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Pinch CHD.png|Pinch Hitwell's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-03-25 at 8.08.45 PM.png|Pinch Hitwell's Bakeria order during Thanksgiving PitchPerfect.jpg|Pinch Hitwell's Bakeria regular order pinchhitwelltmhm.png|Pinch Hitwell's Taco Mia HD order during Maple Mornings pinchhitwelltmh.png|Pinch Hitwell's Taco Mia HD order Papa's Sushiria Pinch Hitwell (Holiday).png|Pinch Hitwell's Sushiria order during Thanksgiving Papa's Sushiria Pinch Hitwell (Regular).png|Pinch Hitwell's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Pinch Hitwell (Holiday).png|Pinch Hitwell's Taco Mia To Go! order during Big Top Carnival Taco Mia To Go! Pinch Hitwell (Regular).png|Pinch Hitwell's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Pinch Hitwell (Holiday).png|Pinch Hitwell's Pancakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Pancakeria HD Pinch Hitwell (Regular).png|Pinch Hitwell's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1152.JPG|Pinch Hitwell's Pizzeria HD order during BavariaFest IMG 1153.JPG|Pinch Hitwell's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Pinch Hitwell (Holiday).png|Pinch Hitwell's Hot Doggeria HD order during Easter Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Pinch Hitwell (Holiday).png|Pinch Hitwell's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Easter Screen Shot 2018-09-18 at 8.50.28 PM.png|Pinch Hitwell's Full Scooperia Regular Order Screen Shot 2018-09-18 at 8.54.30 PM.png|Pinch Hitwell's Full Scooperia Order during Baseball Season Gallery Pinch Hitwell unlocked in Papa's Cupcakeria.png Pinch Pitwell in Papa's Pastaria.png Pinch Hitwell unlocked in Papa's Donuteria.png ttph.jpg|Pinch Hitwell unlocked in his Toastwood Turkeys uniform! Pinch Hitwell - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Pinch Hitwell in Papa's Bakeria Pinch Sakura.png|Unlocking Pinch Hitwell in Papa's Sushiria Screen Shot 2012-11-23 at 12.47.50_PM.png|Pinch Hitwell before he changed his name 75.jpg Hinchpitwell.png|His perfect score Pinch Different Uniform.png|Pinch in a Sizzlers Uniform. pinch hitwell samurais.png|Pinch Hitwell in a Samurais uniform unhappy pinch hitwell.png|Pinch Hitwell isn't happy Pinch and skyler.png|Pinch and Skyler Pinch Hitwell game appearance.png|Pinch Hitwell customer picture Pinch Hitwell happy.png|Pinch Hitwell when he is a star customer hotdoggeriafoodpinchhitwellglitch.png|Pinch Hitwell checking his order Perfectpinch.png Papas freezeria.jpg|Pinch Hitwell heading to the Freezeria Madhitwell.png Bertha and Pinch Hitwell inside the Cupcakeria.png pinchpastaria.png Hallway Hunt - Pinch Hitwell (Pastaria).png Rosquillas perfectas para Pinch Hitwell.png Pinch Gold HD.jpg|The Walk-Off Grand Slam of Wings! Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.10.52.png Screen shot 2014-09-24 at 20.00.50.png|Pinch Hitwell with Bertha Pinch Hitwell Portallini Gondoliers.jpg Pinch Hitwell Powder Point Woolies.jpg dash03.jpg dash01.jpg dash02.jpg Pinch hitwell.png|Pinch Hitwell in PL3:WSA phs.png|"Gondoliers is so good at Skating!" Pinch Hitwell Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Pinch Hitwell is happy giving 133 points and perfect score! Pinch Hitwell Cheeseria Perfect.png|Pinch Hitwell has a walk-off grand slam of cheese!!! ToastwoodTurkeysPinchHitwell.png|Pinch Hitwell in his Toastwood Turkeys uniform pinch and pinch.png|Serving Pinch Hitwell while the thumbs up has Pinch Hitwell Cus.JPG Pinch Hitwell before star customer in Papa's Cheeseria.png 1470495489510.jpg Angry Pinch Hitwell (Cleaned).PNG PHDHD - Pinch Hitwell Approved.jpg Screenshot_20180628-175511.png For Pinch Hitwell Fans.png IMG_5147.JPG|Perfect score from Pinch Hitwell. IMG 5190.JPG IMG 0063.PNG Pinch Hitwell on the Hotdoggeria HD Logo.png 4F8836E7-D4C9-4AC5-B03A-3BBF0E0AA4E0.png A GOOOOOLLLLLLD AND A PERFECT! (Pinch).jpg IMG_0278.PNG IMG_0396.PNG Pinch Hitwell in small Hot Doggeria HD promo.png IMG 0472.PNG IMG_0442.PNG IMG_0564.PNG IMG_0558.PNG FF6F3C48-2D80-4990-9BB4-DE86BB4EC642.jpeg|Home Run Sundae for Pinch Hitwell! es:Pinch Hitwell no:Pinch Hitwell Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:P Characters